Highschool DxD Fate edition
by Bloody Hero
Summary: Because there isn't a single cross with Shirou Emiya in it in this section and that honestly makes me a bit sad. Well I hope you enjoy it:) Also I REALLY need a better title so suggestions would be appreciated.


Okay This involves a Shirou who also knows foot techniques From the series known as The Breaker. Also as usual I don't own Fate Stay Night or Highschool DxD God knows I wish I did though:) A list of moves is below also before I forget I used the Light Novel for DxD as it has quite a bit more than the anime (though anime is still worth watching:) and also in the Light Novle of Highschool DxD Raiser was a bit more respectable.

List of moves

'Jin ' - To get close to opponent, appear in front of him.

'Tweh' - To retreat from opponent, reverse of 'Jin' you take distance.

'Hweh' - To avoid opponent attack and gaze, allows one to get behind back of opponent

without him noticing, also to dodge attack

'Kyuk' - To attack opponent, used by reading ahead enemy foot technique and change it's movement to neutralize him

'Hwan' - Affects mind and an willpower, displayed illusion of replication...**_**

My name is Shirou Emiya. I'm in my 2nd year of high school. Unfortunately I'm not a "normal high school student". That's because I'm a devil. No, I'm serious. It's just that, I was reincarnated into a devil. Well that's not important now. Just think of me as a normal high school student with the after school job of being a Devil. Well...to be honest I wasn't really normal to begin with anyway. Long before the crazy events of me becoming a Devil and all it entails I was already involved in the occult. My past was always shrouded in mystery even now I have no idea of where I came from. 8 years ago I was found by a kind couple who took me in and raised me as their son. I was showered with love and affection and I always did my best to live up to their expectations and love them as if they were my real parents. Why wouldn't I? They took me in, clothed me, fed me, and even loved me.

However I was different from most kids...almost every night I dreamt of swords and battle... I felt the need to help people, and I also felt the need to grow stronger. My body held many secrets as I soon learned, I was naturally able to perform martial arts movements that I had no idea how I did such things. Who taught me often appeared in my mind and I was as well able to create my own sword style. However whenever I did my daily routine and practiced, an image of a confident man with a cigarette came to mind...I think he was an important person to me before...I feel sad that I can't clearly remember his face or name. During other moments of my life several other faces came to mind as well as various women who brought a smile to my face however I couldn't remember them clearly as well... sometimes tears would stroll down my eyes without me realizing it.

Because of the constant training I did my body became fit and lean. I developed my body in such a way that I wasn't muscled like a body builder but rather one that optimized my physical abilities without limiting my mobility, I guess the build of an Olympic gymnast would be the best comparison. I don't know why but I felt as if it was the ideal fighter's body I was recreating. Daisuke-Nii once caught me practicing in the wide backyard and commented how improving my physical appearance along with my stamina would make a LOT of girls very happy in the future. I honestly had no idea what he meant. I remember asking if he meant female martial artists would be happy because me having a lot of stamina meant I wouldn't have to rest much for sparring. In response he merely looked at me in disbelief, face palmed, muttered something I couldn't make out, and walked away with a somewhat pitying look for some reason.

Well that isn't really important anyway, well I mentioned before that I was familiar with the occult even before becoming a devil well the reason for that is simple...it turns out I was a magician...Hey don't laugh I'm serious here though to be honest my magic isn't really impressive well...at least not in the way one might think. Unfortunately, I can't cast fireballs, ice storms, or create magma. Instead my powers where a bit more on the mundane side. For lack of a cool name I learned I had the ability to Strengthen myself or perhaps Reinforce might be a better word since it made my abilities more solid. However the down side of this ability was quite...painful. In order to fully use it I have to be careful to balance my energy, not enough and the bonus is barely anything, to much and well...my bones and muscles get either strained or break. Fortunately for me though my injuries seem to heal quite quickly for some reason, maybe it has something to do with my Sacred Gear Crimson Emperor Dragon or maybe whatever the heck that gold thing inside me is.

But as the age old saying goes no pain, no gain and besides its not like a few broken bones and overstrained muscles are going to make me abandon this skill as a combat mage martial arts using Devil, it's to useful to pass up. Anyway back to my other mundane but surprisingly useful skills. The next skill I have is well...for lack of a better work I'll call it scan as that is basically what it does. The thing basically allows me to "Read" various things like the history of an object along with how its made and luckily for me it even works on Sacred gears this is a highly useful skill which President herself praises me for.

Finally my last skill isn't really a skill, I guess you could say its more of a talent for some reason, I was always able to smell for lack of a better word where weird powers where. In fact I knew that something was strange with my friend Yuuto Kiba even before I found out he was a devil. Though to be honest I didn't really care so much as I knew he was a good guy, we got along pretty well ever since we first met as freshman and when I told him about it he told me he was kind of relieved as he didn't have to hide this part of him from me anymore. In fact there where several various powers in this school but more on that later.

Now I should probably mention how I found myself in this predicament...well I don't really know how to properly say this but basically the first time I went out with a girl even though I got a bad vibe I was encouraged by my friends to accept. Oddly enough she turned out to be a fallen angel who was hell bent on killing me because of a Sacred Gear I had inside me that was supposedly a threat to her superiors or something. Needless to say It was quite frankly the worst date ever recorded in history of mankind, and for some reason I couldn't help but feel that this was par for the course in my life. She expected to easily kill me with a spear of light, energy, or whatever she attacked me with but unfortunately for her I was unexpectedly a bit tougher to deal with than she thought.

Apparently she never expected me to pull off martial arts moves that you would think would belong in some sort of manga as well as punching and kicking with the force of a bull on steroids. I was pushing her back and was about to win until I was suddenly speared from behind by multiple of those damn spears from all directions. I got so wrapped up in the fight that I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings and failed to notice the arrival of her "Friend" an older gentlemen with dark wings wearing a business suit. Needless to say I was quite literally and utterly screwed at this point. After kicking my head a few times for all the hits I gave her they both left me laying there to die in the middle of the park and that's when I met "Her".

Rias Gremory who appeared from a magic circle with her Crimson hair, majestic blue eyes, and dazzling smile. After this moment my life would never be the same, but I will never regret my decision or being embraced by the Crimson Princess. From that moment on she became my King, my teacher, and more importantly my friend. Thus I became her Knight...well technically I was her pawn but Knight sounds better to be honest. Turns out the Devils had a pretty interesting system both with the hierchy of demons and way to fight. To some it all up each high ranking devil controlled 15 chess pieces 1 Queen, 2 Knights, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, and 8 pawns.

Depending on how much potential you had within you more pieces needed to be spent.

The most expensive and powerful piece was a Queen who had the attributes of all other pieces and worth 9 pawns. The rook was the second most powerful piece possessing the ability of immense strength and physical toughness as well as being worth 5 pawns. Next were the Knight and Bishop while both had the value of three pieces the Knight excelled at speed and weapon master while the Bishop was more of a magic user. Finally there is me the pawn and quite literally the weakest piece in the game...well until I got a promotion that is.

While the pawn may be weak just like in regular chess once reaching the other side of enemy territory they had the ability to change class. This mean that technically I could become one of the many other classes I just mentioned of course my physical condition plays a part in this whether or not I can handle the strain of moving to a higher class. Finally for whatever reason when President revived me she had to use her entire set of pawns to do so, thus technically speaking I have the second highest cost set next to Akeno-sempai. I was taught that even a young devil like me with no experience or heritage can advance their way to the Elite level of society by either fulfilling requests, power, or for lack of a better word politics.

So my life went on going to school day to day, hanging out with my friends, taking care of my surrogate family back at the traditional styled inn, and fulfilling my new duties along with my new comrades. There were several things I had to get used to one being my new enhanced physical abilities, another being my Sacred Gear, and finally the most important one being the unofficial stuffed animal cuddle buddy that President liked to use when she slept. Now besides the entire awkwardness of having a highly attractive and fully developed woman in the same bed with me there was something or rather a pair of things that were quite more eye catching. Apparently President could only sleep while completely naked and thus I awakened with my face in her soft bosom. It was pure hell...though part of me enjoyed it a bit to be honest...

I tried bringing up the point of doing such a thing between man and woman and all that may entail but sadly she merely laughed it off and said it was cute how I was so concerned about the little things. Thus from then on I made it a point to not fall asleep in the school office or club room ever again. As I continued on with my activities I met a interesting nun named Asia Argento a truly kind and helpful soul. She suffered many grievances in her past that were pretty unjust in my opinion and even worse she got involved with the same people who killed me...well sort of killed me.

I went through many obstacles and adversities to save this girl but thanks to Kiba having my back I was able to accomplish it. Of course to be fair what really happened was Kiba dealing with the crazy psycho Priest Freed and me going on a rampage fighting against two fallen angels by myself as Asia was dying on the side. Before I could actually save her Yuma-san or rather the fallen angel who tried to kill me ripped out the Sacred Gear Twilight healing inside of Asia and put it into herself. The fight was long bloody and

actually quite fierce. But eventually I was quite literally able to rip apart both my opponents with my fists. As I lay there over Asia's lifeless body holding her sacred gear in my hand with tears falling down my face I cursed myself for being so weak that I lacked the strength to save even a single girl.

That is when a seriously upset Ria Gremory appeared along with Akeno-san and Kaneko- san carrying a battered Yuuto. She expected to find the both of us dead for our suicidal actions but while still angry she was quite happy that we were both alive. Through Ria's power she was able to reincarnate Asia into a new bishop as well as restore her sacred gear to her, I was quite happy however it was quite short lived for both me and Yuuto as Ria's decided to deal out the punishment for insubordination.

While everything turned out for the best as it turned out the fallen angels I killed were acting independently Yuuto and I still ignored my King's orders. Ria Gremory, the Crimson Princess was within her right to kill me if she wished however I didn't beg for my life. Even if I had the choice to go back I would have done the same thing. While I may not remember where I came from or how I was raised before I met my new parents, I knew inside myself that if I turned away from Asia's plight then I would lose something precious within me. Instead I merely pleaded for Yuuto's life, it wasn't his fault he merely didn't wish to see a friend go off straight into his death. Staring directly into her eyes I clearly stated that I didn't regret my actions and said I would be willing to accept the consequences of Yuuto's actions and my own.

Everyone stared at me strangely for some reason, I think I must of shocked them all so much that no one could say anything in response. Even our fearless President just stared at me in shock...well that was until a sly smile appeared on her face. Something I may have admit sent a cold shiver down my spine. It seems to me now that I may have miscalculated when I said I was prepared for accepting the punishment of both Yuuto and I. For the punishment was quite severe and death would have been the easier course. The reparation for my blatant selfish action was as followed.

1. From now on I must clean the club room every day.

2. My training has been upped to a hellish difficulty and will remain at that until a month has passed.

3. I will prepare tea and snacks for everyone in the clubroom meetings.

4. I will suffer 2000 spankings as physical punishment.

and finally the worst and most difficult one...I couldn't even argue with it as I said I would accept the consequences of my action. The dreaded number five was as listed.

5. I will become the personal cuddle buddy to Buchou if she chooses to sleep in the club room's bed.

Yes truly a fearsome punishment indeed, I could handle all the others with no complaints but this pushed me to my absolute limit in SO many ways...

However, "This is the path I choose I have no regrets..." thus I faced all my punishments like a man.

Asia ended up moving to my place and living there, I couldn't just leave her alone and she had no place to go. Luckily we came up with a cover story of her getting into trouble with a local gang and I coming to her rescue. Alicia-nee scolded me for being reckless but her heart wasn't in it as I saw a small smile on her face while she did so. Daisuke-nii gave me the thumbs up for saving such a cute girl and remarked how spring has come which was quite odd as it was summer. Gen-jiji well...while he was proud at what I did and remarked that my actions were befitting of that of a "True man" but I noticed that a strange glint came into his eye and asked both Asia and I more details into her plight for some reason.

Well as you can see my life has been eventful and now were finally into the present. I can finally take a breather from all the craziness that has been happening lately and sleep in my nice comfy futon. However I would soon find out that this was not to be as a magic circle appeared in my room.

The floor on my room glowed. The floor started to light up and a familiar symbol appeared on it. This is the mark of our group. The Gremory household's magic circle. Why? I mean, why my room? Is someone trying to transport to my room? The magic circle made a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appeared from it. It was the silhouette of a girl. A girl with crimson hair.

"President...?"

The person that appeared from the magic circle was none other than Ria's Gremory herself. But why in my room? She seemed to have the face of those cornered. She came towards me after seeing me. Then she said something that completely caught me off guard thing.

"Make love to me."

...Excuse me? Because of the shocking words that she said, my mind went blank I could swear I could see a blue screen of death appear in my brain. What did she say just now? I must have misheard her, but before I could ask her to repeat herself? She said another incredible thing after I made a confused look:

"I want you to take my virginity. Right now."

One think that crossed my mind was the sudden urge to look at my calendar and see if it was Tuesday.

"Hurry. Go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."

President hassles me while taking her uniform off! Wa-ait, WAIT! What is this!? What's happening!? My mind can't catch up to what's happening right now!

STRIP

She took her skirt off and her underwear became visible! UGh! Her pure white panties are so can be seen! Her flawless long legs are exposed! My mind was reeling from the shock at what was happening before me. She then reached for her bra.

"Ri...Ria! W-hat are you doing...!?"

I was confused. Obviously! a woman like Ria Gremory suddenly appears and says "Let's have sex.", and then starts taking her clothes off! Even a normally calm and collected guy like me will get confused!

She finally took her bra off! Her breasts which were supported by the bra are visible! I can't take my eyes off her white and huge breasts! My God...they were as big as Luvia's...wait a minute who is Luvia? Buchou who only had her panties on took a huge breath and walked towards me.

"Shirou, aren't I good enough?"

"That! That isn't the issue!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Method for what!? I can't see why you are doing this!?

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Me!? I don't know what's going on, but apparently I was chosen for some reason!? While I am honored that she would consider me...there is obviously something going on here that I don't know about.

"...Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why Shirou is the only one possible...There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

Her soft fingers touched my cheek. My heart was beating. I felt something mysterious running through my body!

"You are the only one who I can do it with and will go till the end."

"Bu...But..."

She approached me and pushed me down onto the bed. Ria horse rode me. The place where her butt and thigh met me was! Her crimson hair fell on my body. The smell of her crimson hair set my face flushing red.

CHINK

The sound of the bra's hook. The second coming of Buchou's breasts! Her beautiful pink nipples were already standing. Her nipples moved with her slight movements! This had too many critical effects on me! This was my second time seeing breasts in a row! I never would have thought that I would see it again on this bed!

"This is your first time right, Shirou? Or do you already have experience?"

"Ye...yes, it's my first time!"

My right hand which was grasped by Ria and was put on top of her breast!

"Is that so. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's alright. It's very simple. You just have to put it inside here."

President points at her important part with her fingers. It has so much impact on me that I feel as if I have lost my mind and the whole world has gone insane my brain is about to burst! Then President takes my right hand and...!

SQUEESH

My right hand could feel the warmth and softness of her bosom as she further pushed my hand on her chest. I could feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers! I couldn't help but focus on the sensation. Then the woman before me spoke once more.

"Do you realize?"

She said that to me with a charming voice.

"I'm also tense. You can tell by my heart beat, right?"

Now that she talked about it, I could feel her heart beating fast beyond her breast. If I looked carefully, her pure white skin was getting red... So she was also nervous? So Ria who always acts with elegance was nervous for the first time as well... Then she started to strip my clothes off! Hold on I'm not mentally prepared for this! I'm getting stripped naked by a girl!

"Bu..But! I don't actually have the confidence please wait!"

This is wrong...something is telling me that something is definitely wrong here. Buchou got her face close to mine and said:

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

UGh...Critical hit...the ship that has been hit has started sounding the alarm.

With that comment, my resolve and nerve I built up buckled. I knew it was the sound indicating I couldn't hold on for much longer. By instinct I grabbed her by her shoulders and put her down against my bed! On my bed, below me, there is a fully naked girl. She's saying that I can make love to her. However my heart knows that right now she is desperate and venerable. Make your determination firm Shirou Emiya! I don't know why or what has caused her to take this course of action but your friend is in trouble and needs your help! I have to do it! I gulped down my spit and took a deep breath. Then I mustered up my courage and strength to ask what's wrong.

FLASH

Then the floor of my room flashed again. Again...? Ria made a sigh after seeing that.

"...Looks like I was a bit late..."

She stared at the magic circle with fierce eyes. The symbol on the magic circle was...the symbol of Gremory household? Who could it be? Kiba no...he would have surely called before coming? Akeno-san? Koneko-san? Wait even if it is one of them, getting caught in this situation is bad! But my prediction was wrong, and the person who appeared was a silver haired woman. Her clothes looked like those of a maid. However the vast amount of magical power coming off her said otherwise? She opened her mouth after confirming me and President's presence.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The maid said it as if she found it childish. Ria's eyes changed after hearing that.

"If I don't do things like this, both otou-sama and onii-sama won't listen to me."

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

I see now that my head is a bit more clear and from the information just said I can roughly figure out what has happened and why did she acted this way? From her words it might be her father and brother who set this up. I never knew she had a brother however that isn't important now. But lowly...she's talking about me right? I didn't really care what she thought of me but I felt a bit shocked as someone I just met called me that. Ria seemed like she was in a bad mood after hearing that.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? And don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

While I was moved that she became mad for my sake! The woman called Grayfia started picking up Ria's bra.

"Anyway. You are the next heir of the Gremory household so please don't show your skin

to a man, even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then put the bra on her body. The woman looked at me and bowed her head down.

"How do you do? I'm a person that serves the Gremory household. My name is Grayfia. I

will be your acquaintance from now on."

I received a polite introduction from her. I felt a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person when I first saw her. But if I looked carefully she was quite beautiful. In human age she looked around her early 20's. She seemed a bit cold but her silver hair which was shining looked beautiful. However despite all that I knew that this woman was immensely powerful and if she wanted to could annihilate me in a second. Grayfia-san, huh? This woman is quite dangerous...

SNITCH

I was pinched, My King pinched me because I was gazing at Grayfia-san. She must have misinterpreted what my stare actually meant.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or did you come here because the household sent you...? Or is it onii-sama?"

"All of them."

Grayfia-san made an answer immediately. After hearing that, Buchou made a sigh which seemed like she gave up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's "Queen" came to the human world personally. So it can only be that. I understand."

The Crimson haired girl picked her clothes up. She put her clothes back on. Her beautiful naked body was getting covered.

"I'm sorry, Shirou. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

...Ah. I see...? Well I didn't know what was going on either, so... But I know that I am worried about her.

"Shirou? Wait, is this person...?"

Huh? Grayfia-san was looking at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a woman like her to be this shocked.

"Yes, Emiya Shirou. My "Pawn", and the holder of the "Boosted Gear"."

"..."Boosted Gear", the one possessed by the emperor of dragons..."

What? Grayfia-san looked as if she was looking at something extraordinary.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Lightning Priestess"? I don't mind. It's a must for high-class devils to have their

"Queen" by their side all the time."

"Okay. Shirou."

Ria called me. She walked towards me and then she...

KISS

I felt her lips on my lips...Wow. My mind went completely blank again. I got kissed on lips this is my first kiss, I heard it was a precious experience for all people.

"Please forgive me for today with this kiss. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the club room tomorrow."

She gave me a farewell and disappeared in the magic circle along with Grayfia-san...I was the only one left in the room now. I stood there dazzled while touching the cheek where I was kissed.

"Shirou-san! I finished using the shower!"

I heard Asia's voice soon after that.

The next morning.

Asia and I were walking towards school. I rubbed my eyes because I couldn't get a single bit of sleep. Damn... Last night I couldn't do a thing for her. I regretted it so much. I was suffering in bed because I couldn't think of a single way to help her. The look of desperation on her face, the way her shoulders sank as she walked away into that magic circle. I walked on beside Asia to school still deep in thought.

"Are you okay?"

Asia said that to me with a worried voice. I feel a little guilty for ignoring her like this. I'm sorry Asia. I was thinking about some issues that came up recently, I didn't mean to worry you. I mean I can't exactly tell her that Buchou wanted to have sex with me last night along with the other issues that popped up.

"You didn't do your usual morning cooking today, so I thought your were feeling under the weather."

Asia seemed like she was very worried. I'm very sorry. Breakfast was canceled today much to the horror of my housemates, Asia did her best but...well that isn't important. I I walked towards the school while my legs were moving very slowly.

Some time later I met up with my friend and comrade Yuuto Kiba he has been with Ria longer than I have so he should have some knowledge about it.

"President's problems? Maybe it has something to do with the Gremory household."

Kiba told me that while we were walking towards the old school building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the club room along with Asia. Unfortunately my friend didn't have any information to offer. Kiba also didn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nodded at my question.

"Akeno-san is President's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I knew that asking about Ria's problems would be rude, but I was involved in it last night. But I didn't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it would have caused Armageddon if I did. So I will keep it to myself. If there were things I could help her with, then I would. When we arrived in front of the door, Kiba and I noticed something.

"...For me to realize this presence, only when I came here..."

Kiba made a serious face by having sharp eyes. I see...it appears Grayfia-san is here in the room. I opened the door without any concerns. Inside the room were Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and the silver haired maid who held immense power Grayfia-san. She looked calm and composed just like yesterday. Buchou had a very disturbed face. Akeno-san was smiling like usual but you could tell that she was serious. Koneko-chan was sitting quietly in a chair that was located in the corner. She seemed like she didn't want to get involved with the others. The room was dead silent, no one spoke a single word.

Kiba quietly said "This is bad", behind me.

The three of us went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where we could talk to them. That's how tense this room was fpr some reason various images popped into my head that reminded me of this situation. Asia also felt uneasy so she held onto my arm with a worried face. I gently smiled at her to comfort her. Ria spoke after looking at everyone.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Ria rejected Grayfia-san's offer with her hand.

"The truth is..."

At the exact same moment Buchou spoke, the magic circle on the floor glowed. I could sense another power thought it was weaker than Grayfia whoever it was is strong. So is it another devil who serves the Gremory just like Grayfia-san? No the symbol is different... this is a demon from a different house.

"...Phenex"

That's what Kiba, who was close to me, said. Phenex? Then I see...I have a pretty good guess that new demon would be a man and possibly be President's fiancee who she has no desire to marry. The light shined through the room and a person appeared from the magic circle.

SPARK

There were flames coming from the magic circle which ignited throughout the whole room. Incredible heat could be felt with my skin. There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the world of humans for a while."

The guy that appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He was handsome but he seemed to have a sort of dark look that might qualify as a bad boy. He had his hands inside his pockets. He looked like a host I once met who was a friend of Daisuke-nii. Or was he a host-devil? His smug looking face that seemed to think that everything belonged to him somewhat irritated me for a reason and a image of a guy I think I must have hated appeared to my mind. It kind of pissed me off. He smirked after finding our leader.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you."

She looked at him with her eyes half closed. She didn't seem like she was welcoming this guy. But the guy didn't seem to care and approached her.

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

What a jerk…... From his attitude I can see why she doesn't want to marry him. Kiba said his house was Phenex earlier….. The guy grabbed Buchou's arm. How incredibly rude! However before I could raise an objection Bucho said.

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Ria shook the guy's hand off and said it with a deep and serious voice. Wow. She sounds really scary….. She's really pissed off! The guy called Raiser was smirking and didn't seem to care about the fact that she shook his hand off. Man, for some reason the urge to punch him is rising within me. his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm getting irritated. Then I spoke.

"Excuse me, Raiser-san. You are being rude to our King. Do you think that's acceptable behavior befitting that of your station?"

I said it clearly to him. When the guy looked at me, I could tell he was looking at me as if he was looking at some trash. Man, this guy is irritating more and more and the image of another unpleasant guy with blond hair and red eyes keeps popping into my head.

"Huh? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards our leader. He was definitely looking down on me. I could feel his hatred towards me. That's good ...I can use his ego against him if I am forced to fight against him however right now I will say what I have to!

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory the "Pawn", Emiya Shirou."

I said it to him.

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay."

I repressed a smirk from appearing on my face after he made a reaction showing he didn't care much about it. So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"If you don't mind may I ask what you business here is?"

The guy seemed a bit surprised by my question.

"….Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Ararara. Harsh like ..."

The guy started laughing. Then Grayfia-san came in.

"Emiya Shirou-sama."

"Yes."

"This person is Raizer Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household."

Grayfia-san explained to me about this guy. Hmmm... so he's a high-class devil from the Phenex household. So he holds a peerage then I suspected as much but its good to finally know for sure but still... Isn't Phoenix a fire bird or an immortal bird that appears in books and is called a legendary creature...? So there are things similar to it among the devils. This is quite interesting but if that is so he could be quite the difficult opponent.

Then I found out the true reason which ended up matching my prediction.

"And he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory."

This guy was Ria's fiancé.

"The tea made by Rias's "Pawn" is superb. I'm starting to have a bit of a better opinion about you"

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praised my tea, Raiser. I was smiling like usual, but inside I was quite annoyed at the backhanded way he praised me. Ria was sitting on the sofa. Raiser sat next to her carelessly and was holding her shoulder. She kept on shaking his hands off, but this rude devil kept on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. Man despite being from a high-class family it appears he couldn't afford any manners. I returned to my other comrades in the room. We, the low-class devils, sat away from the two high-class devils and could only look at them. Really ...there is a unpleasant feeling inside me at the disrespect he shows her. He keeps on touching her body without her consent. If he starts touching her legs, I'm seriously going firmly raise an objection with my fist! A woman deserves to be treated with respect and dignity and if she refuses your advances toward her have the decency to stop.

"Ummm, Shirou-san. Are you alright?"

Asia, who was next to me, asked with a worried face. Huh? I noticed my right hand was firmly clenched in a fist. Asia must have noticed it and taken a guess at what I was feeling within my blank face

"...You must calm down."

Koneko-chan gave me harsh words again. Hmph, she seems to have also been able to detect what I was thinking.

"Shirou. In any case, you really try to relax."

Kiba gave me a handkerchief with a refreshing smile.

"Very well..."

I tried to relax but it was no use I was seriously going to deck him, but Asia put her hand on my arm which stopped me.

"Thank you, Asia."

I'm sorry Asia. Even though I thanked her, I also apologized to her in my heart. Then at that time...

"Stop it already!"

Ria's angered voice echoed through the room. When I looked, Buchou got up from the sofa glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand was smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think your house is in a rush to evade the crisis."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heir for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university!"

"That's right. You will be free. You can go to university and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your house will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood devils in the last war. Even if the war has finished, our rivalry with the fallen-angels and God isn't finished yet. It's not rare for a pure-blood devil to get killed which leads to the household becoming extinct because of the worthless battle against them. So for pure-blood devils that are also high-class devils getting together would be the absolute solution to fix this situation. A pure-blood high-class devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Our leader and Raiser started to argue about something while I can understand I honestly don't give a damn. While I knew they were discussing an important thing about the devils' society all I could see was Raiser lecherously look at her . She became quiet when Raiser started a serious topic. But she still had furious eyes. Raiser continued talking after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the pure-blood devils, lose place. There are old nobles who get close to the powerful reincarnated devils. But that's alright. The newly produced devils are important for the future as well. But we can't allow the pure-blood devils to go extinct right? We were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. I have my older brothers in my house, so my house is safe. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the house of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the house of Gremory will go extinct with your generation. Are you trying to crush the house which has been in history since ancient times? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of devils who are referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the devils on the line."

...Hmmm, the discussion is has really gotten more serious serious... I remember Kiba told me about the "72 pillars" before. A long time ago there were 72 devils who held peerage, and each clan had dozens of armies. But most of them died in the war. Buchou's clan are pure-blood devils that survived the war. I was very irritated when Raiser kept on saying engagement, but listening to the whole story makes it seem very complicated. Pure-blood devils, in other words Buchou and Raiser. A pure devil. It means their parents are also pure-blood devils. A real devil. Asia and I would be reincarnated devils then. An ancient rule, huh. Then my opinion would be useless... But it's alright. If she requires my aide then I would gladly fight for her. Only if that's what she desires.

"I'm not going to crush my house. I will take a husband."

Raiser made a big smile after hearing her.

"Ahhh, that's it Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will only marry the one I'll want to be with. Even the devils who obey the old rules have the right to choose."

She rejected Raiser's speech and said it very clearly. Raiser became very unpleasant after hearing that. His eyes became sharper and he even made a noise with his tongue.

"...You know Rias. I'm also a devil who holds the name of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get scratched. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Actually I don't like the human world. The fire and wind in this world is dirty. For a devil like me who symbolizes fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There were flames around Raiser. There were small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

I could feel the instinct to kill within the room. The pressure from Raiser's body came right at us. However I didn't flinch, instead the muscles in my back tensed and I was preparing to strike. The killing intent directed by a high-class devil. Lets see what you got! My hands and body were getting ready to prepare to blow his head off by using Jin and Soul Crushing strike. However Asia grabbed one of my arms because she got scared.

Yeah, Asia wouldn't be able to withstand this atmosphere. I felt uneasiness like the time when I fought the fallen-angel. No it was even more worse. Kiba and Koneko-chan weren't trembling but they were also getting ready to fight any time. Our leader made a stance against Raiser, and there was a red aura coming out of her body. Raiser also had flames coming out from his body. Hot... It was obvious that we would get turned to ash if we got hit by that flame... I could feel the same strength of magic power as President from his flames. Ria is stronger than the fallen-angel I beat... So does it mean having the same strength as our Crimson Princess means that he is incredibly strong? The flame gathered around Raiser's back and formed wings of flames.

Exactly like a fire bird. The atmosphere was intense. But there was one person who interfered calmly. It was Grayfia-san.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it."

Ria and Raiser both made a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's intense voice. It seemed like they were scared of her.

Raiser calmed the flames around his body and made a sigh while shaking his head.

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group which is said to be made up of monsters."

Well its obvious President's brother is strong if even someone like Grayfia serves him. I had an idea on how truly powerful she was as I could sense her vast magical aura. Not even being able to feel any intent to kill from her only further proves just how far above us she really is. Ria stopped her magic aura and disbanded her battle position. Apparently we were saved from the worst case scenario. Grayfia-san spoke after confirming that both

Ria and Raiser had no intention to fight anymore.

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex

knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the "Rating game" with Raiser-sama?

"...!?"

The crimson haired girl lost the words from her mouth. She seemed to be very shocked.

"Rating Game"? Ah I see, I somewhat remember this being mentioned before.

"It's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle."

Kiba explained it to me because I was deep in thought. Oh I think I remember. It's a battle amongst devils where you use your servants, "Pawn", "Knight", "Bishop", "Rook", and "Queen". Apparently your strength in the game reflects your social standing in the devils' world. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age couldn't participate in it? Grayfia-san continued to explain which answered my questions.

"Just like ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?"

Our leader continued to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!"

She was really pissed now though I can't really blame her. Wow...I can feel her urge to kill which is pretty unusual for the friendly girl.

"Then ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser."

Raiser smirked after Ria challenged him.

"Phew, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Ria made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other. They were both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Looks like a low-class devil like myself had no right to get between them!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Our President and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bowed her head after confirming. Hmm...looks like I get the chance to fight this guy after all. Raiser looked at me and then smirked. Still thinking I'm worthless eh...

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"So what?"

Raiser started laughing after President answered him, as if he found it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants."

When Raiser said that he clicked his fingers. The magic circle on the floor glowed. Shadows appeared from the magic circle. One, two, three... I stopped counting after I saw the number of shadows that appeared.

"And these are my cute servants."

There were 15 people that seemed to be Raiser's servants around him. There was a person that looked like a "Knight" who was wearing armor.

There was someone that seemed to be a magician who was wearing a hood. He had the maximum number of servants/ The servant devils, just like in real chess, can be a maximum number of 15 servants. High-class devils receive 15 "Evil Pieces" from the Demon-lord. Using that to choose who you wish to make your servants forms the master and servant relationship. If the person you wish to make your servant has high potential capacities, then the chess consumption doubles.

That's why there are cases where there is only 1 "Rook" or 1 "Knight". Ria Gremory also had the same case. That is me. You can get a maximum of 8 "Pawns", but she used all 8 pieces on me because there is an extremely terrifying powerful being within me I should know I've already met him Ddraig the Crimson Dragon Emperor. That's why there is a high-class devil that doesn't have 15 servants. But Raiser had the maximum number of 15 servants. It's a magnificent view to see all 16 devils including the "King". We only had a "King", 1 "Queen", 1 "Rook", 1 "Bishop", 1 "Knight", and 1 "Pawn". So that made a 6 versus 16 well I've had worse odds to be honest. However I quickly noticed something right away.

They were all girls... The knight and magician I mentioned before were girls. There was also a girl wearing a Chinese dress. There were two girls who had beast ears. There were two girls who seemed to be twins. Also a young loli girl. There were two older girls as well. There was also a girl wearing a kimono who looked like a "Yamato Nadeshiko". There was also a girl wearing a dress who looked like a European princess. A woman who held a sword on her back. There was also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit. There was one wearing a mask which hid half of her face. I had a pretty good idea what kind of guy this Raiser was. He wasn't only a jerk but a pervert as well, now wonder Ria didn't want to marry this ass!

"He...hey Rias... This lowly pawn-kun over there is giving me a nasty glare while looking at me."

He seemed to be a little disturbed by my intense gaze. Buchou looked at me and made a small smile while touching her forehead.

"What's the matter Raiser? Is my pawn really so scary to you. I thought you said everyone besides the queen wasn't a issue?"

"Raiser-sama he is scaring us!" said two small girls

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to high-class devils is what a lowly being does. Let's show them how close we are."

After he said that, Raiser started to tongue kiss one of the girls! Looks like he completely disregarded Ria's comment in favor of playing with his servants. Really...what an crappy guy making out with another woman in front of his supposed fiancee.

Buchou seemed like she didn't care.

"Ha...Ahhh..."

The girl made a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's! Shit, my thing is reacting to it!

"Hau..."

Asia's face had gotten so red that it seemed like it would blow any second. I was quite literally fuming at this point Raiser looked at me misinterpreting my rage for jealousy and said.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Truly you must be the shame of the Phenex clan."

At this, suddenly everything and everyone went quiet at what I just said.

My head was full of rage but I was eerily calm so I put my left hand up in the air and awakened the power that dwelled within me. The thing which is possessed in my right arm appeared after it was covered in a red light. A red gauntlet which had a mark of a dragon.

"Boosted Gear", which is said to be a masterpiece Sacred Gear which gives enormous power to the possessor. I pointed it at Raiser and said to him,

" You want to marry My King but you show such disrespect to her!"

"Hoh? A lowly reincarnated devil dares to lecture me and say I'm a shame to my family? Trash will be Trash to the end and can never hope to match the Elite."

Heh! A smile more like a smirk was my response.

"I see...would you care to prove that statement

.

"Prove that Statement!? You low-class devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high-class devil! Rias! You have to educate your servants!"

She smirked and ignored his claim visibly shrugging her shoulders and said "Like I care".

"I'm waiting...do you have the courage to step out from the protection of those girls you hide behind?"

IGNITE

I felt power going through my body at the same time a voice came from the jewel. The proof that my power doubled. I assumed a combat stance and prepared to attack. My punch that even defeated the fallen-angel but I knew he wouldn't fall so easily so I waited to see how he would move. Raiser merely sighed at my actions.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

Raiser ordered his servant. She was small just like Koneko-chan. She had a stick that martial artists use and made her stance after swinging the stick around. Hmph I guess he wants to show the difference between the quality of Servants well that's fine by me.

She struck rushing me at full power preparing to strike me down. Her movement and footwork were easy to read.

"Kyuk." I whispered...

BAMMMM!

A loud noise echoed throughout the room and everyone was shocked the girl who attacked me was embedded in the wall while I didn't move from my spot. Grayfia's eyes widened a bit and looked at me a bit more closely I see...so she caught what I did eh?

"Ouch... " said the tiny girl who fell to the floor from the wall and picked herself up.

Everyone could only stare in shock wondering what the hell just happened.

"Shirou-san!"

Asia came to my side and looked to see if I was okay then she put her hands on my stomach. Then there was a green light around my body. I felt something warm in my stomach and soon but I didn't need it as I wasn't injured still it was nice she was so concerned for me.. It's the healing power of Asia. It's a Sacred Gear that can even heal devils that don't even have the divine protection of God.

"Tch, so she must have tripped from the burst of speed and embedded herself on the wall. Well I guess you have the Devil's luck but still you are weak."

I repressed the urge to smile at his announcement. It seems he couldn't tell what happened and Grayfia was the only one who figured it out.

"The one who you just fought is my "Pawn" Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh?"

Raiser started knocking on my Sacred Gear and he started laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it you can not only beat me, but also Demon-lords and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Demon-lords. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughed really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect and also the possessors were bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are the same as well! How do you say this in the human world again? ...Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahahaha! Yes, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's "Pawn"-kun!"

Raiser started slapping my head while laughing so much... I held my emotions in. I will show him my true strength during the match but still it was a incredibly infuriating experience. I clenched my teeth I wanted to talk back but I couldn't. "But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser put his hand on his chin and thought about something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"...Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? "Rating Game" isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first "Rating Game". No matter how much potential you have, no matter how much power you have, I have seen devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times."

Buchou kept quiet and listened carefully to what Raiser had to say. Raiser put his palm to the ground and it started to glow.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looked at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's "Pawn". Your hit is Rias's hit."

I understood what he meant but still I wasn't hit... well as if I care what he thinks of me.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the match."

After he said that, Raiser disappeared in the magic circle along with his servants.

Thus we spent the next 10 days training for the upcoming match with Raiser. All of us quickly increased our strength and believed she to lead us to victory. While training I had a heart to heart with Ria. Apparently while she loved her family she felt both pride and burden for the name Gremory. In the devil world no one ever saw her saw her as Ria but in the human world people saw her as herself which is why she so loved it here. Here she is surrounded by friends who know her for herself and if she were to lose to Raiser who only sees her Ria Gremory she would lose all that.

So in response I merely said "I don't really that much about your last name. I think your fine just the way you are, after all...President is still President right? I don't really know much about your family but to me you are someone precious so I will fight for you." I said somewhat chuckling while having a soft expression on my face. At my response she instantly went red and then I became worried. She must have been pushing herself pretty hard lately if she came down with a cold before the match then that would be bad. I tried to put my forehead to hers to properly check her temperature but she quickly brushed me off, thanked me for my concern, and quickly rushed to bed. Well that's good she needs plenty of rest and hopefully that cold would disappear.

However out dreams for victory did not come to pass, we managed to push Raiser and did better than anyone could possibly expect but unforeseen circumstances led to our defeat. Tears of the Phoenix that could restore any wound which constantly healed the queen of Raiser. This was how Akeno fell in combat. Kiba put up a valiant fight but lost when fighting a rook and Bishop at the same time but in exchange for his defeat he managed to take them down with him. Asia was targeted by the queen and fell along with Kaneko who was protecting her. Thus by the end of it all the only ones who were left were me and President while Raiser still had his queen a Rook and his little sister who was also a Bishop.

Raiser challenged Ria to a match of Kings while I was quite literally dealing with the rest. To be quite honest, the situation sucked...it sucked quite hard. As time went by, despite my skill I was slowly being pushed into a corner. During the match I acquired various injuries and with Asia having been already taken out of the game couldn't heal my injuries. My enemy on the other hand didn't have that handicap and would use hit and run tactics with me. Eventually I managed to bring them down but my physical stamina could only go so far.

However even though I was still standing at the end (though battered and quite bloody to be honest) it didn't matter. The match was over, Kaiser defeated our King and everyone knows that in chess when the King falls the game is over.

Thus Ria went off to prepare for the engagement party. While I cursed myself once again for not having the strength to protect a single girl. However fate often works in mysterious ways and two days later Grayfia the Queen of Ria's brother the Maou appeared before me. So I began the conversation between the two of us.

"So if you don't mind may I ask what business do you have with me Grayfia-san?" my heart wasn't in it. Everyone around me at home and in school could easily tell I was depressed and so could the woman before me. However something unexpected happened.

"Fufufu."

Grayfia-san started to laugh quietly. It was my first time seeing her smile. She always seemed cool and calm...

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many devils but it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what he thinks with his face and moves by what he believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting"."

I was quite honestly speechless that I was able to leave such a strong impression of the ruler of the Devils.

"This magic circle can transport you to the hall of the engagement party of the houses of Gremory and Phenex."

"!" the shock was completely visible on my face. What possible reason would she show me this. I could have gone to the part before with the others but I couldn't for the shame I felt for failing Ria in her time of need.

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She paused for a second and spoke with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall.]. That's what he said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. It will definitely be useful to you. " I smiled at the message.

"I see so I have a second shot huh, well I'll be sure not to waste it!"

Thus I disappeared leaving the woman Grayfia behind me.

"Fufufufufu...He certainly is a interesting one I must admit he has made me curious as well."

[SHINNNNNNNNNE]

...

I was transported to an unfamiliar place with the magic circle Grayfia-san gave me. I looked around where I was transported. It was a very spacious corridor. On the wall there were candles which continued to the end. There was a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair. Judging by the looks this must either be her older brother or perhaps her father when he was younger. However, I don't have time to waste. I ran towards the direction where I could hear noises. Then the opened gigantic door. There were huge engravings on the door. Is it a model of some mystical beast? Well who cares. When I looked inside the door, there were a lot of devils who were dressed up and were having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the social parties of humans from rich backgrounds.

Well, I had never been in one though but the scene felt vaguely familiar though. I thought it was as such by my imagination. I looked at the devils and tried to find familiar faces. But it certainly was a spacious hall. Isn't it bigger than my school's field? The ceiling was really high up. There was also those old fashioned and gigantic chandeliers you find in old European homes. So this is the hall people from Ria's house organized. Man, rich people are amazing. When I was thinking something like that, I saw a crimson color. A woman who had her crimson hair up. She was wearing a red dress. I knew it with a single glance. Of course. Because that was the person I wouldn't fail again.

"PRESIDENNNTTTTTT!"

Without realizing it, I called out to her and the shout echoed throughout the hall. The devils around looked at me, and she also looked my way. I didn't miss her opening her eyes wide and shedding one drop of tear. I also knew she moved her lips, saying "Shirou". The bastard Raiser, who was next to her, also noticed me. Man, what a gaudy tuxedo he was wearing he looks like a Vegas Lounge singer...

"To all the high-class devils here! And President's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Emiya Shirou, Pawn of Ria I've come to reclaim my King! I have arrived to take back President, Rias Gremory-sama!"

The hall became noisy. Without any care about them, I went towards Raiser.

"Hey you! Do you know where this..."

A person who seemed to be a guard came to stop me. But there were those who came in to stop them.

"Shirou! Leave this to us!"

It was my friend. Kiba who was wearing a white tuxedo was standing there.

"...You are late."

A small build girl who was wearing a dress came in to stop the guards as well.

"Ara-ara, you finally came."

Akeno-san who was wearing an expensive looking kimono was also present. All of them were stopping those who were trying to stop me.

"Thank you."

I thanked them and went towards Raiser confidently. When I faced him upfront, I said it straight at him,

"I'm taking my friend back and annulling this marriage! If you have a problem I'll gladly kick your Ass!"

Raiser made a face which you can't explain with words, it was actually somewhat comical really...

"What's going on, Raiser?"

"Hey, Rias-dono. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and people who were relatives were making unsettled faces and they were panicking. Devils, just like humans, become confused when they face unexpected things.

"It's an event that I organized."

Then a man with crimson-hair who was at the far back walked towards us. It was the person who was drawn in the portrait earlier. He seemed to resemble Ria...

"Oni-sama."

"I wanted to see the power of the dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"Si...Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know who's relative he was but a middle-aged man was panicking.

"Who cares. The "Rating Game" from last time was very entertaining. But it was one-sided because my sister who has no experience at the game had to face the genius Raiser-kun."

"...So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game isn't fair?"

"No, no. I don't think so. If a Maou such as myself says that, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the high-class devils is important."

Maou-sama said it with a smile. From the way he spoke, was he aiding his sister?

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asked Mao-sama. Crimson hair...ah I see he must be the Father of Ria.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. Nothing can beat this entertainment."

Everyone in the hall became silent with Mao-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looked at me.

"Dragon user-kun. You have the permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of me and Rias?"

Raiser smirked after hearing Mao-sama's wish.

"Alright then. I cannot decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before settling down!"

...He was set for the fight. With this, the stage for the battle between Raiser and I was ready. Now I just needed to win. As I was focusing on my upcoming battle.

"Dragon user-kun. What prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives started criticizing after Sirzechs-sama's offer.

"He's a devil, so we need to give him something great for asking him to do something. Now dragon user-kun. I will give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Mao-sama asked me while ignoring the voices of others around him. There only one thing on my mind.

"I don't care for those other things you mentioned, I only came to save a friend."

Mao-sama made a very happy face when I answered him without any pause.

"Okay then. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

With this, the battle between Raiser and I was about to commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much."

I bowed my head to Mao-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

Everyone cleared the large hall and it was just me and Kaiser facing one another.

So the final battle begins with me wielding the power of the Crimson Emperor Dragon Gauntlet against Raiser the Immortal Phoenix for the fate of the Crimson Princess. Sometimes I swear that some old bastard is getting immense satisfaction over my life and someone I once knew from before who is somehow related to a Tiger would have a load of jokes about this involving video games. It also doesn't help with fact that the Maou is watching this fight either which he would use as more fuel to ridicule me with. However that didn't matter right now, my only concern should be to knock down my opponent in front of me.

The raging flaming aura was all around and inside it Kaiser was smirking at me. No doubt thinking along the lines of "So the little pawn has the nerve to face a King."

"So the little pawn has the nerve to fight a Phenex King?"

Wow...I was actually very, very close in my guess...

"I will admit you certainly have guts but..."

At this he closed his eyes as if indicating disbelief and lifted his hand over his tilted back face as if to laugh. However before he could either continue his monologue or laugh at me I charged. After all, how could I ignore the wonderful opening he just gave.

" IGNITE...Jin."

Thus I was in front of him in a instant, gasps could be heard from the room and Raiser didn't see what hit him...literally the man had his eyes closed. Everyone knows you shouldn't take your eyes off you opponent in combat, that's common knowledge right up there with never underestimate your opponent. Thus I attacked with full force at my enemy, first blood belongs to me.

"Soul Crushing Strike!"

I delivered my Reinforced enhanced Ki Strike right to his Jaw. Raiser flew back and blood flew from his mouth like rain, a piece of flesh flew from his mouth and hit the ground. Judging how he immediately grabbed his face with eyes seemingly screaming in pain it must have either been his lip or perhaps his tongue.

However I didn't stop there, this was the Golden opportunity created due to his arrogance. I continued to deliver a flurry of blows to both his body and face. Kaiser was in shock and possibly disbelief. As a Phoenix he was gifted with immense power. Blessed physically and magically as well as having the advantage of being able to regenerate from any wound. However by taking advantage of the opening, I have turned the proud man into a glorified demonic punching bag.

IGNITE

WHAM!

Right, Left, Body, Chin. I could feel each and every one of my punches sink deeply into his flesh.

His magic aura he had was disrupted due to my continuous attack he wasn't able to maintain the mental focus. However my good fortune was not to last as he seemed to recollect himself after I was able to land a good thirty blows on his being. Fire sprang forth as if to consume me however I was able to avoid it.

"Tweh."

I instantly teleported back to where I was once across from him. Before me the flames raged and Raiser's Magical Wings of fire appeared behind him once again. I could feel the immense amount of hate he directed at me as well as see the dark bruises and cuts on his face heal. Man I really have to give him credit, despite the fact that the beating I just gave would have easily killed a normal person he took it really quite well.

"You...You lowly bastard PAWN! I'll make sure you pay dearly for that!"

With that statement Raiser's flames burned even hotter.

Looks like he didn't appreciate my greeting. I was honestly hoping to end the fight quickly by causing a concussion. Even if he is a Phoenix with amazing regenerative powers, that wouldn't matter if he was unconscious from a concussion. I know in a long fight I would be at a disadvantage but looks like its going to be hard way for me. Thus Raiser attacked me with his full power and the battle truly began.

At first many people thought this event to be a joke, what chance does a low level devil who was a recently reincarnated human no less have against a High Level Devil from the distinguished Phenex family. Many of the older nobles assumed that this match would be over in a instant, even if the boy fighting the Third son of the Phoenix clan possessed the power of the Dragon, the Sacred Gear was incomplete and thus no match. But they were wrong, to the utter disbelief of many of the nobles the Pawn was able to match Kaiser's overwhelming raw power with pure skill and technique dazzling many with his advanced control and footwork. The battle raged on and became so intense that magical shields had

to be thrown up so protect themselves from the flames thrown by the young Phenex.

Now back to the fight:)

IGNITE (thus raising Shirou's power even more)

"You bastard why don't you just stay still and be roasted by my flames!" At this Raiser released several large fireballs at the man before him. Each one moving in different directions at rather fast speeds.

Shirou didn't bother to respond completely focused on the match and defeating the enemy in front of him. Using "Jin" he charged forward and like the flowing water seemed to weave between the multiple balls of fire as if they weren't there. Raiser prepared for the attack waiting for his opponent to appear in front of him so he could burn him to ashes lest he suffer a similar assault he had in the beginning of the match. As soon as Shirou appeared in front of him he released a single line of flame scorching the long hallway and a smirk appeared on his face. Not a single thing remained of his enemy all that was left was the indication of his attack, a long trench created from his flames sizzling with steam from the aftermath of his attack. However, a single word broke his feeling of victory and sent a chill down his spine.

"Hweh."

Thus a Earth shattering punch was delivered to Raiser's back and he felt his spine snap, however because of his family special traits he quickly recovered from the usually life taking wound. He released a aura of flame once again but again his opponent alluded him with his strange footwork, instantly dashing outside of his reach. Thus the burst of flame died down but as soon as he did his opponent was back on him with a new round of attacks.

Raiser attempted to engage his opponent in hand to hand but to no avail. he soon discovered that even if he had all this amazing power it didn't really matter if you couldn't hit the quick little bastard in the first place.

He threw a punch it was dodged and countered.

He made a blade of flame and attempted to slash his opponent in response Shirou weaved to the side and delivered another Soul Crushing strike to Raiser's face.

Raiser attempted to use his own speed to get the advantage over Shirou but Shirou merely countered with "Hyuk" and thus sealed his movement. Raiser emitted another burst of flames causing the young Emiya to back off once again with Tweh lest he be burned. So they merely stared at one another both not letting their eyes

It was a humiliating display for Raiser, a demon born from a long and distinguished lineage being made a fool of by a mere Pawn. However after trading blows with this man before him and experiencing his power first hand he must admit it, even if he hates to do so and it churns his insides.

The man before him is strong...

"Very well...if he is this strong..." Raiser said aloud to no one in particular.

"I will face you with the entirety of my power!" his Aura flared to a new height as the flames raged across the entire room but unlike before, they flowed continuously all around and burned with an even hotter intensity than the previous ones.

Shirou Emiya looked at the Demon in front of him. In response he merely uttered one word.

"Hwan." With that multiple images of himself filled the room. The fight was about to reach its climax.

The two men waged war on one another and fought on with flames, fists, and kicks flying all around. What once was a fight became a gruesome death match.

10 minutes passed...

20 minutes passed...

30 minutes passed...

Throughout that time multiple copies of Shirou could be seen performing various martial arts moves while Raiser spread his fire in various ways creating spears, orbs, walls, and various other moves. The end result wasn't pretty to see for either side.

Shirou had several severe burns across his body and was visibly exhausted. Several splotches of blood appeared throughout his clothes staining it red. a seared scar ran across the left side of his face when he narrowly dodged Raiser's Fist of Flame. However as much damage Shirou had obtained Raiser had suffered significantly more. Throughout the entire fight their were numerous times where Shirou had broken his bones, cut off a arm and even gouged out his eyes.

However Raiser was a Phoenix, and just like a Phoenix he regenerated his body from its disfigured form, but it had taken its toll on him. While he was in better physical condition than his enemy his healing had become much slower, and he had a strained look in his eyes. He knew that it was only because of his regeneration that he lasted this long, otherwise he would have lost the fight a long time ago. His Ego was torn to pieces, while he had a body that refused to die his opponents had a spirit that couldn't be broken. No matter what happened or badly he hurt him he refused to fall. Nothing but respect was left for Raiser to feel about the man known as Emiya Shirou. Even weary and exhausted he straightened his form and looked at the Dragon Sacred Gear user directly in the eyes.

"You know...you truly are amazing."

Shock went around all throughout the room but Shirou still didn't let down his guard.

"I will admit that I completely underestimated you and even with the regenerative powers of the Phenex clan running through my veins you are stronger than me. However..."

Raiser removed what looked to be a small vial and drank it. Suddenly the intensity of the flames were back no...they were more powerful than before watched a horrified Emiya.

"It is unfortunate but...you are unlucky. You probably don't know this but what I just drank right now was Elixir, something even rarer than my clan's Phoenix tears. Elixir is just what it sounds, it is a potion however the potions effects are quite powerful. Like my Phoenix tears it can heal any wound but it's not just limited to physical aspects but restores mental exhaustion as well. Even more than that it temporarily boosts the one who drank its power by 3 fold...so right now I'm back to full strength with 3 times more the power I previously possessed at the beginning of this match. You fought well, but you have no chance at winning against me now...even so do you still wish to fight? You who are exhausted, covered in wounds and badly burned?"

Shirou merely let a grim smile show through on his face.

"Heh, thanks for the concern but...I'm the type of guy who won't give up until he completely falls apart... My King is counting on me to win, even if what you say is true I won't give up until your beaten no matter what hell awaits me, I'll grab victory with these two hands!"

Silence rang throughout the hall at the wounded warrior's proclamation.

"I see...Rias!" a startled Crimson girl shook at the call from the sidelines " I'm sorry but your Pawn refuses to yield. I have no choice but to destroy him as he is a enemy who stands in my way!"

Thus the slaughter began, Shirou pulled out every trick and ability he had but he barely had the strength to defend himself. Raiser was 3 times stronger, 3 times faster, and his magic was 3 times more powerful. Just deflecting the young Phenex's blows caused Shirou's bones to be strained to the limit. It took everything in his power just to even defend against the fiery monster before him. Time and time again he was battered, burned, and dealt excruciating pain but each time he picked himself up and fought onward.

The Crimson Princess Ria Gremory and her friends couldn't bear to watch anymore. Their friend was being ripped in front of them before their eyes but there was nothing they could do about it. Feelings that were once hope when Shirou managed to push Kaiser to his limits turned into complete despair at what they were now witnessing. Ria Gremory couldn't bear to watch anymore and thus went to leave but was stopped by her Brother the Maou.

"What are you doing Rias...your servant who is fighting so hard for your sake still stands. Why are you running away?"

Ria delivered a hateful glare at her brother for the first time in her life.

"Why?! Why do I have to watch him get massacred, I know he is fighting for my sake but its enough! He's done enough please Brother! If its you, you can stop this! I don't want him to die for my sake PLEASE!"

Sirzech's face was grim and for a moment seemed to consider it but instead stopped.

"Ria...You are a King and that man who is fighting for you is your Pawn. Right now he is fighting with everything that he has in order to protect your happiness. If I were to stop the match he would be filled with shame...rather, instead I will let him fight to the end. I will let him finish this fight on his own terms so at the very least he knew that he gave it everything he had! As his King it is your responsibility to watch this fight that he took on for you sake to the very end! That is the least you could do for your brave Pawn!"

Thus with tear filled eyes Ria Gremory turned around and watched the brutal fight that was happening before her.

She watched as blood sprayed from her pawn's mouth but still he stood back up...

She watched as the bones were visible through his flesh from his many burns Raiser inflicted upon him but still he fought...

She watched as she saw his left arm snap and heard a loud crack indicating that it was broken but still he charged forward...

She watched as he was knocked into the ground repeated over and over again but still he picked himself up and continued to fight.

Until the very end she would watch this fight with tears strolling down her face burning the image of Shirou fighting Raiser until the bitter end however grim it may be.

Until finally ten bloody minutes later the man known as Shirou Emiya fell for what seemed the last time burned, beaten, battered, and in a pool of his own blood but still alive.

Raiser looked down on him his face looking grim and with a twinge of regret.

"I do not take any pleasure from doing this to you. Stay down, I am not a sadistic man I have no desire to beat upon you any further. There is nothing for you to be ashamed about you gave it everything you had, you are sure to become an incredible Devil one day and I myself will teach you about the society so you will be prepared in the future. You did well...".

With that said Raiser released his demonic aura turning his back on his defeated opponent and thus proceeded to walk away. At that moment time seemed to freeze for Emiya Shirou. In his mind various things were happening.

There was a wind of steel pushing him back

AH...

Blowing despair...

A strong wind that's going faster than one hundred meters per second

A fierce wind that doesn't allow the existence of living things let alone allow one to stand up...

Therefore its not a wind...

It's steel...and my body is being crushed the pressure.

GUH...

My eyeballs are crushed, my back sinks to the wall...

I can't lift my hand or fingers.

My blood flows backwards

My mind is bleached white

There's no pain.

Feeling pain and enduring it are to humanlike to happen here.

AH...AH...

I'm melting.

I can't even groan in protest.

There's nothing left in me...

I have no way to fight it off...

I know I have to move forward but I can't move even a finger.

UGH...

I'm melting into whiteness.

My body and mind impassively crumble apart.

Go forward.

Why am I here?

Keep going forward.

For what am I here?

Go to the other side.

Why am I fighting?

Pass through the wind and move forward.

...

I'm disappearing.

My body lost already, but I clench my teeth, not letting my mind lose...but my mind is disappearing.

I won't make it.

I can't move, no matter how hard I try.

I can't stay, no matter how determined I am.

I try to clench my right fist with my whole existence on the line.

If I can, I'll be able to hang in here.

If I can move any part of my body, I can use that to move forward.

I can't move a finger let alone make a fist.

My left eyeball is crushed.

The rush of wind ruptures my eardrums.

My vision fades away within it...

However out of no where I see an unbelievable image...

Someone is up ahead.

He's standing.

He's standing in this wind.

He's, walking to the other side.

As if it is a matter of course.

The wind of steal has no effect on him. He walks forward his blue coat billowing in the wind with the blazing emblem of a Golden Dragon on his back.

AHH...

Strength is back in my jaws.

I grit my teeth.

My right hand is already in a fist.

The man ahead in the wind of steel takes no notice of me continually moving forward until he stops and turns his face in my direction looking behind. His face is full of determination and his back is tall and proud. His eyes shine with a light that seems impossible to have in this hellish wind. Moments Pass and we look at one another until finally the silence breaks.

"Can you keep up with me?"

The Strong man robed in blue with the emblem of the Golden Dragon on his back asked me. His eyes look into mine as if looking into my very being as if to challenge me, as if to believe in me. He's waiting for me to get there. So I respond...

"Its not can you keep up with me..."

My vision flares up. I force as much heat as I can into my body. My limbs cut through the wind like Giant swords. With a loud yell I say.

"You keep up with me!"

The man in front of me smiles and I ran up to pass him with all my might.

Thus I break through the wind the hellish wind with the entirety of my strength...

A terrifying presence can be felt behind Raiser...but that's impossible he was beaten. Loud gasps could be heard throughout the hall. None can describe the sight that they were seeing. Raiser turned around with dread grabbing at his heart and sure enough there he was. His body was bleeding, his bones were crushed, burns that seared his flesh and exposed his bones were clearly visible. The enemy had no strength left yet still he stood with those Eyes...those Piercing eyes that seem to never give into despair.

"Why...I don't understand...Why do you not refuse to fall?! How can anyone bear this much pain and still keep on fighting?"

His shock was understandable, the man before him keeps on defying the natural course of things. His very existence seems to shatter all that Raiser was led to believe. However as Raiser was going to learn from this fight while some people may be born with talent, or others born into a distinguished family, there was another group of people. This group of people had nothing special about them no true talent or heritage but only possessing their relentless spirit to never give up until the bitter end, and within these people there exist a few who could change the very fabric of the world through pure force of will.

Shirou looked into the terrified eyes of Raiser...

"She was crying..."

Confusion spread across Raiser's face.

"President was crying tears as she was walking into a fate arranged against her will...even before that I saw the resignation the first time she came to me in my room. Despite her actions her face was calling for help...How could I fall when one of my precious friends needs my help?"

"That! That is the reason you went this far! Your flesh being torn, your body broken, pushing yourself to the verge of death, and even going beyond your limits to fight me?! Your terrifying, I'm am completely terrified of you, your very existence defies everything I know! However you have no strength! How do you intend to fight me, if you take one step your body will surely fall!"

STEP

Shirou took a single step towards Kaiser as if to defy his previous statement and further crushing Raiser's spirit once more by his very actions.

"Even if my opponents is a Phoenix I will defeat you. I will not let my pain and body defeat me. I can handle losing to anyone else...but I refuse to lose against MYSELF!"

Suddenly Shirou's Sacred Gear that covered his right arm begins to tremble and a Deep powerful voice rings out from it.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You really are one Unbelievable Bastard aren't you! Your opponent is more powerful than you yet still you charge forward! Your friend is in danger and without hesitation you come to their aide! Your enemy has an immortal body but still you fight on! Your own body fails you but through pure spirit alone you force yourself to stand! Very well, while normally I ask a price for this, you have impressed me. Your conviction, your spirit, your strength has moved me Ddraig the Crimson Dragon Emperor! I will entrust everything to you and bet it all on that Burning Soul of yours! Crush this little bird with our power!"

Raiser face twisted with what seemed like horror at what he was hearing.

"As if I would stand by and let your Sacred Gear enter its True form! You were hard enough to deal with before!" Thus A torrent of Flame was shot forth and consuming the young Phenex's enemy however he did not perish.

Within the swirling form of the Pillar of Flame a figure could be seen standing. Though not clearly visible the outline of his form could be seen. As if willing the flames to disperse he swung one of his arms and immediately erased all the flames that were trying to consume him. What lay before Raiser sent a Deep chill down his spine as his body trembled with despair.

"What-t...What the Hell am I seeing?!" he yelled half in fear and half in shock.

It was understandable really...for instead of a man on the verge of death that once stood before him a presence he couldn't comprehend existed. The man was wearing a long coat over his armor which seemed to be colored of the Deepest Black with outlines of Crimson adorning his arms and legs as well as having 2 Crimson orbs that were on the back of his hands. Both his arms had the gauntlet's power now. On his armor chest lay the crest of a Crimson Dragon proudly and vibrantly showing as if signifying his very being. However for those who could see his back noticed something different, while it is true they could tell he was armored what was more noticeable the was Black Long coat he wore over his armor. Even more so a Heavy presence seemed to fill the room which caused even the various powerful lords to Buckle but the one who had it worst was Raiser who was facing him.

"Your Eyes! What happened to your Eyes?!" Raiser yelled.

Shirou Emiya's eyes before and during the match had always been of a amber quality ,shining like finely polished gem...however now his eyes have become Golden with slits instead of pupils. Yes...his eyes had become those of a Dragon, his intense fight with Raiser and the burning spirit that filled him seemed to awaken a hidden power within himself. His aura began to fill the room even more and a massive image seemed to swell up and take shape behind him. A unparalleled Dragon of untold power seemed to stare down at Raiser, it was an unbelievable sight.

"How?!...How is it possible?!"

It should be stated that Raiser was at this point starting to have a mental breakdown from continuously getting bombarded with unexpected events, as well what was happening to him right now. A Deep booming voice coming from the jewels in the armor Shirou was wearing reverberated throughout the hall once more.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! You are even more than I expected! I can't believe you had such a power besides I, dwelling within you! From this day forward YOUR enemies will be MY enemies and MY enemies will become YOUR enemies! Behold this is the proof of our pact, no our bond! The balance breaker Scale Mail has awakened and through the birth of your soul has taken this form. Use this to charge ahead on the path you choose and let our enemies scatter like dust in the wind before our might!"

At that Raiser prepared himself for the worst but surprisingly nothing happened, his opponent merely stared at him. Finally after a minute had passed which felt like a eternity to the young demon his opponent spoke.

"Raiser...you once asked me if I still wished to fight. Out of respect right now I'll ask you the same thing...Raiser do you still wish to fight me."

Raiser trembled at what the man in front of him said...no, no he didn't want to fight. He wanted to get the hell out of here and as far away from this crazy bastard as possible. However he was a member of the Phenex clan, the third son from a distinguished family, those actions and admitting those actions would forever stain his families honor. Even more than that, a Pawn of all things got back up and fought on no matter how badly he beat him down or how hopeless the situation seemed. How could he walk away when his opponent clearly gave it everything he had and he wasn't even injured yet after drinking the fabled Elixir. With a brave face he put on a grim smirk.

"Hah...give me a break, I know your power greatly outclasses mine as we stand now..."

He trailed off doing his best to build the courage within his heart before continuing with what he was saying.

"Even so...Even so...I am a Proud son of the Phenex, One of the 72 pillars, Kaiser Phenex! Even if I must fall...let me fall while standing on my OWN TWO FEET!"

With that statement Shirou nodded in response as if acknowledging Kaiser's will.

"Very well Raiser, get ready for it...THIS...will be my Final attack."

A mass of magical energy began to fill Shirou Emiya's right hand and a aura of golden crimson lighted his body while he did so. Kaiser drew on every bit of power he had within him, preparing to use it all for the final Strike. The hall began to shake at the build up of energies and then Shirou charged forward. Jumping towards Raiser with right fist raised in order to deliver a punch images of two dragons once again formed behind him and seemed to embody his fist. With a loud yell Shirou attacked.

"Soul Crushing Red Dragon Emperor Strike!"

Raiser responded.

"Feel the flames of Armageddon! Ragnarok!"

An incredibly powerful shockwave was felt throughout the room as people were blinded by the dazzling waves of power being released. In the end only one man was standing while the other was immersed in the Gigantic crater that was once part of the floor of the big hall. A big booming voice coming from Shirou's armor spoke once again.

"I have to admit, the man certainly had guts to stand and attack us like that...Very well I Ddraig, take back my words. I don't know if you can hear me but I acknowledge you being a real Phoenix and not a little bird." with that the armor went silent and said no more.

I glanced at Raiser who didn't seem to show any movements and walked towards My King. There was someone who got in my way. It was Raiser's sister. She glared at me silently and seemed like she wanted to complain to me. I raised my arm forward and made it into a fist and said this to her.

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will accept your challenge any time... "

Raiser's sister backed down because of my intensity and made a path for me. I went past Raiser's sister and stood in front of the Crimson haired girl. I said to her while smiling,

"President, let's go home

"...Shirou." Ria said with a red face that had tears in her eyes.

I then looked at the person next to our leader. It was a man with crimson hair. It was Ria Gremory's father. I walked in front of him and bowed my head down. Then I said it clearly,

"I will take back the President, Rias Gremory. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking her with me."

The father didn't say anything and closed his eyes. Maou-sama who was supposed to be sitting next to him wasn't there and was gone. I wanted to thank him... I will, the next time I see him... I took her hand. I took out the magic circle that Grayfia-san gave me. I think she told me to use the magic circle on the other side after I retrieve Ria... When I turned the paper around, there was a shine.

FLASH!

What appeared from the magic circle was a four legged beast that I had never seen before. I couldn't tell if it was a lion or an eagle and it had wings.

" A Griffon huh..."

I this was the first time for me to see a mythical beast like this.

ROAR

Griffon made a roar, then started to move towards the hole I made earlier. I said it to Yuuto and the others before I left,

"

I'll be waiting at the club room!"

With my words, everyone smiled at me and waved their hands. And the Griffon flew up to the sky of the underworld while carrying Ria and I.

Two men were talking after witnessing the event that happened before their eyes and seeing the young man and woman fly off on a griffon.

"Lord Phenex. I'm very sorry that this engagement turned out like this. I know it's rude but this engagement..."

"You don't have to say anymore, Lord Gremory. It was a good engagement for pure devils, but it looks like we both had too much greed. Both of us already have pure devil grandchildren. Even so we still craved it. Maybe it's the greed we have since we are devils. Or is it because we saw hell in the last war."

"...No. I also forced my greed onto my daughter."

"His name was Shirou Emiya-kun, correct? I wanted to thank him. What my son was lacking was in his defeat. He overestimated the ability of our clan. This will be a good lesson for my son. Phoenix is not absolute. Just learning that was enough for this engagement, Lord Gremory."

"Lord Phenex..."

"Your daughter has a remarkable servant. Looks like the underworld won't be bored in the future."

"...But to think that my daughter would pick it up."

"Welsh Dragon. I couldn't believe that that loathsome existence actually came to our side until I saw it."

"Then the next will be..."

"Yes, it must be. No, perhaps it already exists."

"Vanishing Dragon. It's a matter of time until the red meets the white."

Later...

After my fight and things have returned to normal. WELL...I would like to say that but sadly that would be a lie. Apparently I was pretty badly beat up from my fight with Raiser, and adding on the stress of using the TRUE power of my Sacred Gear made my already battered body even more strained which quite honestly didn't really seem possible. As soon as the others made it back to the club room Asia went to work on me though she was crying the entire time at how injured I was.

I feel really bad to be honest...I didn't want to make her cry but I ended up doing it anyway...I'm sorry Asia.

However my injuries were...to severe to even completely heal with both Ria's healing skills and Asia's sacred gear Twilight healing which is said to be able to heal all injuries. However afterwards, I was at least in much better condition than before. Then burns of my body were able to be healed so I wouldn't have any scars, majority of my bones were healed so I wouldn't be in massive pain from just breathing. My organs which were badly beaten and overstressed had recovered for the most part. All in all I would say I healed pretty well.

In the end I still had a broken left arm, a few broken ribs and my muscles were a bit strained but well...I saved my friend from a fate she hated, it was a small price to pay in my opinion. However I noticed that lately the Presidents face which was once full of confidence is now flushed red and she seems a little bit...well to be honest I don't really know. I hope she wasn't sick, Asia look taken aback by it as well though for some reason I think her reason for worry might be different than mine.

Now on to the new Chaos that has happened, apparently My King, Rias Gremory, has decided to live with me. Apparently it was to keep a check on my condition in case I suffer a relapse or something. Honestly it makes me quite happy she would be so concerned about me but Asia wasn't to happy with the idea for some reason. That's pretty strange...I thought they were on good terms with each other.

Now my surrogate family was QUITE surprised at this sudden development as well as my numerous injuries. There were many objections but once Ria told the events that have taken place albeit being very VERY vague about it they accepted it. Daisuke-nii gave me a thumbs up for scoring another beauty, Alicia-nee sighed and said I was to reckless, Gen-jiji said something about a gift from the heavens and instead of a strange glint in his eyes I could see a visible fire in them as he started taking up a pencil and paper. Huh...I guess he must have got found the motivation he was looking for, for his new romance book. I don't know why but a feeling of dread runs through my spine as if something terrifying awaits me in the future.

Ah well...its time for my to go to sleep, I'm exhausted its not like anything is going to happen again. Thus the arrival of a naked Ria in Shirou's bed did not go noticed until Asia went to wake him up only to find this scene before her. Thus with her scream all the occupants of the house rushed to young Shirou Emiya's room and various Chaos took place. However, while all this was happening Gen-jiji was frantically writing and exclaimed.

"It's like I found Gold in my front yard and Struck Oil in my backyard!"


End file.
